rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Mushi Aleheart
Mushi Aleheart is a carefree Brewmaster of the Pandaren, tasking himself with the quest of creating the ultimate brew that harnesses the spirits of the ingredients, and creates harmony between the imbiber and the Earth Mother. Previously residing on the Wandering Isle, his wanderlust and passion for this goal has led him down a different path: Adventure. Travelling to both Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms in search of herbs, spices and knowledge he has witnessed the conflict of Azeroth's races yet refuses to fight on behalf of either faction, his mind set on the strong belief that the differences of all races can be solved with compromise and a strong drink. Such hopes are like water against rock however, and Mushi does not try and force his beliefs on dull ears. A missionary of sorts, he holds great respect for the Earthen Ring, the tauren and other shamanistic races, as well of the night elves that worship Elune as he himself worships the Earth Mother. Never settling for long Mushi has created strong ties and bonds within the Alliance and Horde. If decisions had to be made, he would probably side with the Horde and the tauren, whom he shares common interests and beliefs with. Yet his strong sense of morality, justice and friendship is something the Alliance offers and some races of the Horde seem to lack, and has never cared for the goblins or sin'dorei and the chaos they are prone to causing, but above all the stout brewmaster will lend a hand to any weary traveler, parched patron or curious passerby who wishes to hear a story, share a round and take life with a pinch of salt. Appearance and Personality Mushi is a hearty, well groomed Pandaren. With fiery, red fur and a large beard that drapes to the middle of his chest. Broad-shouldered, cannon-armed and showing evidence of vigorous training on both body and mind. With a strong brow and a head full of knowledge, many who do not know of the pandaren and their generic beliefs may be intimidated by his large build. Light leather and cloth is worn, mainly for practicality and comfort, all topped off with a round bamboo hat, a keg under the arm and a bamboo stave. satchels for herbs and a small, portable distillery for those on-the-trip drinks. Mushi is never without his personal bottle of whiskey either, a drink that is revered in pandaren culture. With a gentle soul and a jolly demeanour his lifestyle focuses around the harmony of oneself and the happiness of others. Very difficult to anger and practically impossible to offend, the only way to upset him is by upsetting his loved ones. More than happy to buy a round and take the fall, with a strong sense of honour and the utmost respect to every being. Nothing is ever wasted, no single man or woman without a tankard of his own ale, and never satisfied until every individual he has the pleasure of meeting is satisfied themselves, these are Mushi's philosophies. Many who meet him have a lifelong friend and protector, but those who manage to threaten those he cares about are themselves threatened by the well-trained paws and martial tactics, both unarmed and with the stave he carries. His ale-fueled combat has never resulted in a fatal blow, but his use of acupressure tends to leave the opponent disabled and humiliated in an honourable, nonlethal fashion. Early Life Born in Morning Breeze Village, on the back of Shen-zin Su: The Wandering Isle, Mushi had adopted a curious and eccentric lifestyle from an early age. As soon as he could walk, he was parading up and down the village and listening intently to the stories of the other townsfolk. Finding friends where he could, he made quite the reputation for himself as "The Little Explorer". Most of the village believed such curiosity was a beautiful sight, as it was the same spirit that founded the Wandering Isle and created the bond between Liu Lang and his great turtle ally. The wanderlust and passion was noted in the town, and it made everybody feel that little bit warmer. His wanderlust was driven too far one day however, and it's one small decision that had written the fate for the rest of his life. The Academy Jumping on the back of a yak cart, Mushi had made the decision to explore the Isle that lies beyond his village. The cart delivered it's supplies to the great training grounds of Shang Xi's Academy. He slid through the gates, and with wide-eyes gazed at the unarmed prowess of his fellow brethren. As he watched the masters at work, an elderly gentleman shuffled over and sat at the young cub's side. They spoke for hours, the cub and the master, before Mushi was escorted home and his 'grand adventure' was repeated word by word to his parents. The escort pulled Mushi's parents aside, and a heated conversation was followed by a cold drink and laughter. When business was concluded, he addressed the cub himself, presenting him with a decision: "Would you like to train at Shang Xi's Academy in the years to come?" Currently With the Cataclysm sundering the world, and the vengeful Deathwing finally removed from its surface, Mushi has decided to return home. His travels have given him immense knowledge of the world, and his ales will quench the thirst of many-a-thirsty kinsmen. With the Wandering Isle somewhere on the oceans, he will find a way to locate the mighty Shen-Zin Su, locate his sea-travelling brethren and hope the great Emerald Turtle docks at the vibrant, forest-coated isle of Pandaria after so many years. Eager to see the shores of such a magnificent place and traverse the hills that hold the spirits of his ancestors, Mushi is about to be thrown headlong into the devastating war that he tried to avoid. WIP (( Finally collapsing under the weight of Pandaren pressure, the sudden influx of the race has led me to create this character. I have never played MoP, so my lore is practically shattered in this field, so constructive criticism is appreciated. )) Category:Pandaren Category:Monk Category:Back story